


All Hamilton wants is a hug

by Kittendots



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton wants cuddles, M/M, Not at all historical accurate, Tired Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendots/pseuds/Kittendots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long, stressful day and Alexander was in need of a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hamilton wants is a hug

**Author's Note:**

> 2:30AM writing is a bad idea and this is really short

Alexander was laying on the floor of his tent, it was way too cold and he was desperately craving cuddles. John was asleep, Lafayette was away talking to some French person and Washington never liked to cuddle. "Colonel Hamilton?" A voice said from above. Alexander couldn't determine who it belonged too. "Are you okay? Do you need a medic?" The voice said. A rather handsome man stood above him, his black hair was cropped short and he looked really like Hercules but his eyes were calmer. "Who in Gods name are you? I haven't seen a man as beautiful as you since John fell asleep! You are a god amongst men. Are you willing to join me on the floor and cuddle, my dearest Angel?" Alexander said, his voice high and fast with an overwhelming amount of energy raging through his bones. He felt on top of the world, his mind was wild and he was craving attention. "I'm Colonel Madison. I'm visiting from Orange County. General Washington told me to talk to you." Alexander rolled onto his stomach and pulled himself up on his elbows. "You didn't answer my cuddling question, my dear." He said playfully. In all honesty, for the first time in his life, he didn't want to work. He actually wanted a break even if it was just a cuddle on the hard, frozen floor of his tent. Madison looked uncomfortable before sitting down next to the long haired boy, he was really beginning to question how this man became General Washington's right-hand man. "Come closer, my dear. I'm afraid I require attention at this current moment." Alexander said, his voice more demanding this time, a desperate whine was building up in his throat. Madison obeyed and shuffled closer, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and squeezed him slightly. Alexander felt his mind begin to close within seconds, the energy raging inside of him slowed to a stop and his eyes fell shut. Madison was surprised about how much of an effect he had on the younger man, "Hamilton?" Madison asked softly, getting a hum in response. "Please call me James." All he got was another hum and it wasn't long before the younger man's breathing evened out and Madison was left confused, and with a sleeping Alexander Hamilton curled up into his chest.


End file.
